


Batman and The Flying Graysons

by Graysonsginger



Series: Earth 386 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger
Summary: Bruce invites the Graysons to stay in the manor while they're working together, but his parents don't know he's Batman, and to try to keep his secret he goes to extreme lengths. And ropes Mary and John into shenanigans with him.Aka: the AU where no one's family tragically died, but superheroes are still doing their thing.





	1. An Agreement

Batman watched from a nearby rooftop as the police put Haly into the back of one of their cars, the spinning lights throwing unhappy blue and reds across the faces of his circus’s performers and crew. A couple hugged their crying son. He observed for a second longer before turning away.

Haly was innocent, Batman thought to himself as he dropped lithely down to a fire escape. But he didn’t have enough proof to free him. Yet.

His black boots splashed in the puddles of the alleyway and his heavy cape cascaded back down his shoulders just as a shadow eclipsed the thin strip of light from the street. Two shadows.

The couple from earlier, their son likely in the care of their coworkers (circuses were much like families, Bruce had heard). Before this moment he had only known them as the world famous acrobats: The Flying Graysons. Now he saw them as the man and woman who could sneak up on Batman.

He surveyed them silently. Their short, muscular frames, their nervous but determined faces, their hands clasped tightly together as if giving each other strength. The woman, Mary was her name he was fairly certain, spoke first, free hand on her chest.

“You’re the Bat, right?”

The Bat. The Night. The press called him a lot of things. They rightly took his silence for a yes.

“Please help Haly.” The man, John he thought, said, his forehead wrinkled with concern.

“I am trying.” Batman said, his voice low but not dark or rough. “But without the real bank robber, I don’t have enough evidence to prove Haly’s innocence.”

There was barely a second before Mary stepped forward, “Can we help you? Please, Haly is like family to us.”

John looked worried for a second more before resolve set into his features and stood squarely at his wife’s side. “The search for the real criminal will be faster with three instead of one.”

Trust the family of acrobats to believe in the power of team work. Batman considered them for another beat, but there was no fear in the Flying Graysons’ faces anymore. Only determination and compassion.

“What about your son?” Batman asked.

Mary and John looked at him, surprised, as if the man dressed up like a bat to chase monsters and criminals around Gotham would tell them no. Then they looked to each other.

When an answer didn’t immediately come, and the reality dawned on them that their entire living situation was now very much in question (who knew what the police would want to confiscate as evidence), Bruce quietly sighed.

“You all can stay with me.”

“What? In a cave?”

Mary elbowed her husband and gave him a look as she hissed, “He doesn’t live in a cave!”

“Bats live in caves!” He said, waving a hand in Bruce’s general direction. Batman did his best to hide his smile.

Mary turned back to the Bat. “That’s very nice of you, but we don’t want to impose.”

“It’s fine. There is lots of room.”

“Like a cave.” John whispered to his wife and Bruce really couldn’t help his smile this time.

“I’m sorry about him. You really don’t have to go through the trouble of putting us up.” Mary said.

Bruce wanted to shrug but the heavy cape prevented much shoulder emoting. “I was already planning on paying for you and your coworkers’ lodgings, so you can stay somewhere else if you’d prefer, but I think my parents would enjoy the company.

“You have parents?” Mary said before her brain could stop her mouth from moving.

Batman smiled this time as he pulled out a paper and pen. “Yes. They are three of the kindest people you will ever meet.”

“You really want us to stay with you?” John asked as Batman handed Mary a scrap of paper with an address written on it.

“If you are sure you want to help catch whoever framed Haly.”

“We are.” Mary said firmly.

“Then you can stay with me as long as that takes.” Batman said, pulling his grappling gun from his belt and shooting it towards a building across the street. He winked at them. “I trust you can keep a secret.”

Dumbfounded, John and Mary simply nodded and watched in wonder as Batman, cape flapping behind him, flew into the night. John leaned against his wife’s shoulder as she clutched the paper between her fingers.

“That looks like so much fun.”

“It does.”


	2. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where you realize this is a fake-dating fic.

Mary and John were not stupid. They looked up the address Batman gave them first. And when they found it belonged to the sprawling estate of the Wayne family, well, suffice to say it was a shock.

And no, they didn’t tell anyone. Who would believe them? At first they didn’t even believe it themselves. Because really, they were supposed to believe playboy trust fund kid Bruce Wayne came back from his studies abroad to dress up as a bat and fight crime? More likely that Batman had a sense of humor.

But a day later came the letters, one for each of the performers and crew of Haley’s circus, stating that the Wayne Foundation was donating the funds to either pay for travel to pre-existing homes or afford Gotham’s steep rent should they choose to remain in the city.

So now Mary and John had to see if this was legit. They left their bags in the hotel and piled themselves and their son into the back of a cab.

None of the pictures online did the Wayne Estate justice. The lawn was more like a miniature forest with immaculately maintained gardens closer to the manor, which was itself a stunning building with marble, brick, and floor-to-ceiling windows. Dick gasped from his seat between his parents, and they couldn’t help but share the sentiment.

“What is this place?” Dick asked with his childish inability to appropriately switch between inside and outside voices.

“We’re visiting a new friend.” John explained, taking his son’s hand. “This is his house.”

“His parents’ house.” Mary said idly, never too distracted—not even by gilded doorframes and marble pillars—for banter.

The door swung open with barely a creak, and they realized instead of a confused butler like they were expecting, they were face to face with Bruce Wayne himself.

Without a tuxedo and the flash of cameras, he looked younger than even the six or so years between him and Mr. and Mrs. Grayson. Even still, it was easy to see they were the same man with his carelessly swept back black hair and laid back posture. His shirt and linen pants probably cost a month’s rent, but the sin of his outrageous wealth could be forgiven by his proven generosity. Everything about his appearance aligned with the Bruce Wayne from the tabloids. All except for his eyes. A sharp, impenetrable blue behind dark bags that could have, if Mary and John didn’t know what they knew, be waved off as the result of some late night debauchery. But Mary and John did know. And when that blue gaze met theirs with recognition, they were sure.

Bruce’s casual expression turned into a professional but pleased smile. “You came.”

“You’re Bruce Wayne.” John said. It might’ve sounded like an accusation if not for the laughter at the edge of his voice.

“I am.” Bruce said, opening the door further to let them in.

Having spent too long sitting still, Dick gleefully wiggled from John’s hold to run into the entrance hall.

“Dickie wait, at least take off your shoes.” Mary called after him, but the small boy was already crashing into a middle-aged gentleman in a suit.

Well, there was the butler.

“Sorry.” Dick said.

“Apology accepted. And if you plan on running in the future, please mind the glassworks. They are quite breakable.” The man said.

“Okay,” Dick agreed, though he was already onto the next interesting thing, which was really everything in the Wayne Manor. There were busts and paintings, sconches and molding, intricate carpets and a stunning chandelier that Mary just knew her son was imagining swinging from.

Though right then, the most interesting thing was the two new people rounding a corner at an excited pace.

“Is it them, Al?” A silver fox of a man asked as he came to a stop, his hand resting on the small of Alfred’s back (so maybe he wasn’t a butler after all?)

The man, who had to be Thomas Wayne, grinned at them. His features were as sharp as his brown eyes were soft, though his towering height and broad build certainly reflected his son.

The woman who came up behind Thomas with an equally bright smile and a bone structure and blue eyes that matched Bruce’s perfectly must have been Martha Wayne.

“No need to linger at the doorway dear, come in. I’m Martha, this is Thomas and Alfred.” She took Mary’s hand in hers, “It is so nice to meet you, despite the circumstances.”

“Indeed. We have visited Haley’s Circus many times through the years. I saw your father on the trapeze in France, marvelous performer.” Alfred said to John.

“I remember that trip.” Thomas said, and it was either Mary’s imagination or he was leaning closer to the British man.

“Me too.” Martha said, the three of them sharing a secret smile before remembering their manners and returning their attention to their guests.

“Oh, and I am so sorry the hotel the Wayne Foundation set you up in didn’t have room for your son. We will make sure our funds go to something more child friendly next time.” Martha apologized.

Dick bounced over from where he’d been investigating the knick knacks lining a bookshelf, “Yes it did! I had my own room and there was a pool with a diving board!”

Their first night at the hotel, Dick had spent hours doing flips off that diving board.

Thomas’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, “Is that right? But Brucie, I thought you said…?”

Bruce scratched the back of his neck, “Well, um. I found them another place and.”

Martha frowned, “Which place? And why didn’t it work out?”

“Not that we’re not happy to have you.” Alfred added for the Graysons’ benefit.

“No, of course we are.” Martha said quickly, “I’m just confused, what’s going on Bruce?”

All eyes turned to Bruce Wayne. Who stared back, looking every bit his 22 years. His gaze flickered rapidly between his three parents faces (the corners of Alfred’s mouth twitching) and then to the Graysons and then back again. “…We’re dating…?”

Mary nearly swallowed her tongue, and John spun to stare with wide-eyed incredulity at the youngest Wayne. Dick looked between all the grown-ups with equal measures confusion and fascination.

Mary and John were not stupid. But Mary, holding onto her husbands wrist like the life support it had always been, was occasionally reckless.

She grabbed Bruce’s arm and gave her best smile (something she’s as practiced at as cartwheels and somersaults), “Yep! We’re dating!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but I'm working on it.  
Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	3. The Batcave

Bruce Wayne was an idiot. Sure, he was a junior chess champion. Yes, he graduated high school early and went on to get fancy degrees from fancy schools across the world. And, it’s true, he has been described as a master of deductive reasoning as well as escape artistry, martial arts, and stealth.

But the real truth is, Bruce was just a theater kid with jock tendencies who liked Sherlock Holmes. He wasn’t actually _smart_. He didnt have, as one of his best friends was quick to point out, “a lick of common sense”.

But he had no idea how to tell John Grayson that while the acrobat shoved a finger at him and went red in the face trying not to yell.

“Do your parents even know you’re Batman?” John was saying.

“No.”

“_No!?_” John’s screeched. “How-”

“Sweetheart, we don’t know Bruce. Maybe he has a good reason for not telling them.” Mary tried to reason.

“Don’t know him!? Haven’t you heard? _We’re lovers_.” John said, Bruce not the only one he was upset with.

Mary sighed, leaning back into the reading chair as she rubbed her temple.

They had sequestered themselves to an office in the east wing after a very uncomfortable tea time where Dick asked more than once “Does this mean I have two dads now?” At the moment, the older Waynes, who had picked up on the awkwardness, were entertaining Dick in the game room, so Bruce, Mary, and John could talk in private.

Bruce’s cheeks were pink with embarrassment as he struggled to think of a way to fix this, “You don’t have to stay here. I can give my parents some excuse, and you can go back to your hotel and forget the whole thing.”

“What about Haly? We still want to help.” Mary looked pointedly at her husband, “Don’t we, Honey?”

John threw his head back with exasperation, “Darling, of course I do, but do you really want to stay here and be made into liars? In front of our own son?”

“Do you want to hunt down a criminal from a hotel room with Dick bouncing off the walls and getting into everything?” She countered. “I don’t like lying to him, but you know if he found out what we’re doing, he’d try to help.”

“And working from here is so much more secure?” John gestured around the office. It was fancy but not spectacularly secure. Especially not if they had to worry about keeping it all secret from not just their snoop of a son but Bruce’s parents too.

“This isn’t where I work.” Bruce said as if that were obvious.

An almost proud smile tugged at the corner of Bruce’s mouth as he walked over to the bookshelf and pulled on a seemingly random book. There was a click and whirring gears before the shelf opened to reveal a secret passageway.

Mary and John stared, jaws dropped, and Bruce gestured them toward the stairs. John swallowed, looking to Mary, and Mary stood up, looking to John. A silent conversation passed through just their eyes before they clasped their hands together and followed Bruce down.

The air grew cool and damp, the stones echoed with each step. The further down they went, the darker is became, until they were led more by the sounds of slowly dripping water and Bruce’s eerily quiet footfalls than their own eyes.

When the floor evened out, the lights came back in full force. Row by row, lighting up the shadowy stones until they reach across the cavern floor to a large series of screens turning themselves on.

Blinking the spots from their eyes, Mary and John found Batman standing in Bruce’s place.

Bruce was an idiot, but Mary and John could appreciate showmanship.

“I knew it!” John laughed, looking up at the bats fluttering among the stalactites. “You do have a cave!”

“I do.” Bruce said with a smile, pulling his cowl down now that his dramatic reveal was over, but the moment the couple turned their backs to him to explore the rest of the cave, his smile dropped. They were the only people other than him to ever see his sanctuary. 

Bruce smoothed out his expression and gripped the inside of his cape instead when John turned back to him.

“So this is where the Batman works?” He said, his toned awed despite his earlier anger. Perhaps due to the Ninja-Warrior-esque obstacle course in the far corner that the acrobat’s eyes couldn’t seem to look away from.

“Which means this is where we would work, if we stayed here?” Mary asked, coming to a work bench filled with prototype gadgets.

“It is.” Bruce nodded.

Mary carefully traced a finger around a grappling hook Bruce had left on the table for some fine tuning. She bit her lip, looking to her husband. John met his wife’s gaze, and they again shared a silent conversation.

“And the only catch is we pretend to date you until we clear Haly’s name?” John asked.

Bruce had the decency to look sheepish, “Yes, sorry about that. We can stage a break up now, but that might make things,”

“More awkward.” Mary finished his sentence. She was partially to blame for the situation since she had impulsively agreed to his excuse. “And with Dick…well that won’t be easy, but the manor is a better place for him than a hotel.”

“He’s going to miss that pool though.” John said, only half joking.

“Oh, we have a pool.” Bruce said. “Two if you count the outdoor one we only use in the summer.”

“_Of course_.” Mary rolled her eyes at the level of wealth. She slid her hand into John’s again. “What do you say, Honey?”

John mulled it over for a second; his decision seemed to come when he glanced back at the obstacle course. He stuck his hand out toward Bruce,

“Looks like you just got two new partners; fair warning, I’m a little high-maintenance.”

Mary and Bruce laughed, and the three of them shook on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but it'll be fun. Mary and John are gonna get codenames.  
Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	4. Move-In Day

John set down the last of their things and dusted off his hands. This wasn’t even the bedroom proper, it was a sort of waiting room before the actual bedroom. And even this smaller space dwarfed the cardboard boxes. After living his life in trailers and trains and big tops, this was literally more room than John or Mary knew how to deal with.

Dick, however, saw no problems as he cartwheeled across the antique carpet. “Mom! Dad! Look!”

“We see you, little bird.” John smiled at Dick as he did a back walkover handstand.

“This place looks even cooler like this! I wish I could walk on the ceiling.”

Mary laughed, and joined him and walked over to her son on her hands. “Wow! It does look pretty cool.”

“Dad! Your turn! C’mon, Dad!” Dick repeated until John joined them on his hands, looking at the mansion from upside down.

The art deco light fixtures looked even more impressive from this angle. And he could see how Dick, with his childhood wonder and imagination, could see the coffered ceiling as a playground. 

Still on his hands, Dick raced out of the room, giggling all the way. John and Mary, laughing too much and nearly losing their balance, tried to follow. Except Martha and Bruce chose that moment to check on them, and either John or Mary or both let out a squeak of surprise before quickly, and with some embarrassment, righting themselves.

“Oh my, you are talented. If I tried that, I think my old bones would shatter.” Martha said while Bruce rolled his eyes.

“You’re not that old, Mom.”

“I know, Brucie, it was a joke.” Martha ruffled her son’s hair. John couldn’t help imagining her doing the same to Batman. “Hey, do you remember when you could do a handstand?”

“That was years ago.”

“Aw, you’re strong, I bet you could do it.” Martha’s encouragement left little room for argument. “Go on, let’s see.”

John watched as Bruce exasperatedly bent over and tried clumsily to kick into a handstand, all the while remembering how he’d watched Batman do far more impressive stunts not even twenty-four hours ago. When Bruce finally got onto his hands, he made a big show of shaking his limbs and falling onto his back.

Martha tutted sympathetically while Mary snorted, likely picturing the same image of Batman falling over like that as John was.

“After all those gymnastics lessons.” Martha said, though it was more poking fun than genuine disappointment. 

Bruce, pushing himself off the floor, shrugged with a dorky, innocent smile on his face, “I told you, it’s been years.”

Martha smiled, patting her son’s shoulder and turning to Mary and John, “Hopefully you weren’t attracted to my son for his potential as an acrobat.”

John almost didn’t remember what Martha meant, and once it clicked he fumbled to wrap his arm over Bruce’s shoulder, but the man was tall so he couldn’t comfortably reach. He tried to cover it with a charming smile.

“Of course not, he has other redeeming qualities.”

A crease appeared between Martha’s eyebrows, but she too tried to hide her concern with a smile.

“My son is good at many things, but communicating is not one of them. I really am sorry about yesterday.”

John felt Bruce winced. He subtly patted him on the back.

“Oh no, it’s okay-” Mary started to say, but Martha shook her head,

“You deserved to tell Dick in your own time. This will be a big adjustment for him, so if there’s anything I or my husbands can do to make it easier-”

“He seems to be adjusting just fine.” John laughed, pointing through the door to where Dick was now balanced on his hands on the balustrade.

Martha yelped when she turned around and saw him, and she yelped again when Dick, noticing his parents watching, lifted a hand to wave at them, so now he was balanced on a single hand, two stories up, above solid marble floors.

So not to give the poor woman a heart attack, Mary walked over and scooped her son into her arms. He was getting bigger, but she was still strong enough to carry him when she needed to.

“Dick, apologize to Mrs. Wayne for scaring her.” John said to his son as he removed his arm from around Bruce.

“But I didn’t do anything!” Dick whined.

“You were doing something dangerous. You know you should never balance that high up without a net.” Mary said, patiently.

“But you and dad perform without a net!”

Mary wanted to say something about her and John being adults, but what kid ever listened to that logic? Martha had half a lecture on how the marble could crack his skull open already forming, but, surprising everyone, Bruce spoke up.

“Your mom and dad only perform on the proper, safe equipment. Was that handrail built for someone to walk on?”

Dick looked back at the balustrade and then to Bruce, lip jutting out in a stubborn pout as he looked to his feet, “Probably not.”

Bruce nodded. “Right. So use the balance beam in the gym next time, and I promise we’ll watch, okay?”

Dick went from pouty to all smiles and stars in his eyes just like that, “Okay! Let’s go now!”

Having no idea where the gym was, Dick grabbed Bruce by the wrist, knowing he could show him the way, and shouted, “Dad! Mom! C’moooon.”

With Dick’s well-being no longer held by a wooden banister, Martha chuckled to herself. “I’m so glad they’re getting along. I want you all to feel at home here.”

There was no truthful way to respond that. So Mary and John just smiled and nodded agreeably. Once Mrs. Wayne turned away, their eyes locked, sharing a silent, harried look. This was going to be a big adjustment all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are always so nice! Thank you for reading <3   
I've got some things in the works for future chapters (the Waynes insist Dick goes to school, Bruce teaching John to drive in the Batmobile, Mary and John choosing codenames, etc.)


	5. Schooled

The morning hummed in the Manor’s sleepy kitchen. Distant bird songs contested with the simmering butter, brewing coffee, and clinking-scraping of silverware against bowls of oatmeal.

Bruce had to leave late last night for a press event in Metropolis in support of one of the Wayne Foundation’s education programs while Martha had gotten up earlier than Alfred for once for a series of board meetings. So, it was just Alfred, Thomas, Mary, John, and Dick at the breakfast table that morning.

Thomas looked up from his newspaper, “It’s Monday.”

“Yes, Dear.” Alfred patted his husband’s shoulder, pouring him more coffee.

Mary watched Thomas’s mustache twitch in confusion as his perplexed gaze moved to Dick, who had never been an early riser, sleepily eating pancakes on the other side of the table.

“Shouldn’t he be in…school? That’s still on Mondays right?”

“Yes, Sir.” Alfred said like he wanted to say, “yes, gorgeous idiot.”

Dick’s eyes widened, his shoulders stiffened, and his fork drooped in his mouth.

Mary patted his hand, “The circus travelled a lot, so Dick is homeschooled.”

“Oh, yes. We did that for a time with Brucie.” A broad smile crossed Thomas’s face—that was his idea smile. “What do you want to study? I can get the tutors here by tomorrow.”

“Tutors?” John asked.

“Of course! Private tutors, each an expert in chemistry, biology, math, engineering, physics, linguistics, literature, history, you name it, we can get them for you.”

“That’s really not necessary.” Mary jumped in.

“You’ve don’t a fantastic job with him, clearly, but you’re part of the family now. We can provide Dick the best education. I’m friends with teachers and professors who would be more than happy to give him lessons.”

John bit his lip, not daring to look at Mary. He knew her expression probably matched his. They were thinking the same thing with the same sarcasm: Good let’s get friends of the Waynes involved with this too. That definitely won’t go bad when we “break up” with Bruce.

Alfred read their hesitation easily and patted Thomas’s hand. “There are other options. Perhaps, as you are now settled in a permanent house,” Mary and John inwardly flinched, “Dick could attend school with his peers.”

“Like with other kids?” Dick asked around a forkful of food. Eyes wide and pleading, he looked between the adults around the table. “Can I decide?”

Mary and John looked to each other then down at their son, vibrating with excitement.

“Well, it’s your education. What do you want to do?” Mary asked.

“School. Can I go to school?”

And what kind of parents would Mary and John be if they told their son he can’t go to school? The rest of the day was spent shopping for school supplies and filling out paperwork for enrollment at Gotham Elementary. Dick refused to take off his new uniform all day, almost didn't take it off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the lovely comments! I'll post chapter 6 soon (Bruce blushes at least twice in it, it's gonna be great).


	6. Starling and Bluejay

“You’ll need codenames.” Batman said a few days after John and Mary had moved in. They had already gone over all the information Bruce had compiled, and the couple were eager to join him on patrol.

“And costumes, naturally.” Mary said as she dumped a bin of fabrics and craft supplies onto the work bench.

“We already have a closet full of costumes.” John said, holding a domino mask in front of his eyes, “Including ones with better masks.”

Mary laughed, took the mask from John’s hands, and wrapped him in her arms. “If we go out in the Flying Graysons’ colors, we’ll be recognized. We need something new.”

“Fine, fine.” John kissed his wife’s cheek. “But nothing doom and gloom, no offense Bruce.”

“Hm.” Batman said, “The Batsuit is designed for stealth and-”

“We know, you’re very practical and serious with your pointy bat ears and vampire cape.” Mary teased.

Bruce took solace in knowing they could never prove he was blushing under his cowl. “Exactly. Dark, monochrome colors blend in with Gotham’s infrastructure.”

“Think of the possibilities though: foes distracted from bright colors; glitter and sequins blinding them; and bold, dramatic silhouettes making them question if what they’re fighting is even human.” John said, gesturing his arms broadly.

“That is…intriguing.” Batman said, starting to consider the merits of more colorful uniforms outside of his annual appearance at Pride. “But back to codenames,”

“Starling!” John shouted, smoothly moving Mary’s arms from his waist so he could spin her around. He kissed the back of her hand, “My Darling, Starling.”

“I like that.” Mary said, “Colorful, shiny,”

“Beautiful birds.” John whispered in her ear.

“Known to be aggressive and annoying.” Bruce interjected, but that only made Mary’s face light up more.

“Perfect for annoying evil-doers, then!” The couple laughed.

Mary brought her hand up to stroke John’s stubble. “And you could be…Bluejay.”

“Also known to be aggressive and lou-” Bruce tried to say, but he was ignored as John twirled Mary like the cave was a ballroom.

“Mm… blue,” John dipped his wife low to the ground, “I can work with that.”

Cheeks getting redder under his mask, Batman turned away from where John brushed his lips against Mary’s and closed the tabs he had open about types of bats. “As long as it’s settled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been reading along, but haven't commented yet, please let me know what your favorite part has been so far?  
And as always, thank you for reading!


	7. Driver's Seat

“So Bruce, I was wondering about Alfred. He is your parents’ butler, right?” Mary whispered to Bruce even though there was a closed office door between them and the rest of the house’s occupants.

He sighed, having hoped maybe he could avoid this conversation, “It’s not a BDSM thing.”

“What? No, that’s,” Mary fumbled, flabbergasted. “My question was if I could ask him to drive Dick to school?”

“Oh. Uh.” Honestly, Bruce was more relieved than embarrassed, “That would be fine. You’re also allowed to take any of the cars yourself.” Bruce said, not wanting Mary to think she was trapped in Wayne Manor unless one of them drove her.

Mary winced. “Thank you, but I’m not really comfortable on city roads, and John doesn’t even know how to drive.”

“He doesn’t?” Bruce furrowed his eyebrows, thinking of all the new car and motorcycle designs he had already drawn up for his two new partners in fighting crime.

“No, he grew up in a circus that travelled mostly by train, and when they did drive the trucks, his older brothers were always there to do it, so he never really got the chance to learn.” Mary explained.

Bruce shook his head, “We’ll have to fix that.”

* * *

John stared at the sleek black metal of the Batmobile, its windows a shiny tint that reflected his shocked face back at him.

“You sure?” John asked, not for the first time.

Batman stood on the other side of the car—the passenger side of the car—and raised his eyebrow at him. At least, John thought that was the expression Bruce was making, it was still hard to read him under the cowl, but both he and Mary were getting better at it.

John frowned at the nonanswer, “But are you sure? We could do this with a cheaper car.”

“Have you considered maybe this is the cheaper car?” Bruce asked before the door opened upwards with a hiss as if depressurizing. John’s frown deepened.

Batman huffed, clearly rolling his eyes under the white lenses of his mask, “I promise you will do fine. Now get in.”

John swallowed and opened the driver’s side of the car. Inside, the seats were roomy and LEDs lit every knob, button, and label. Bruce was already in the passenger side, pressing buttons to close the doors. Another hissing sound and it was just the two of them sealed in the Batmobile together.

“So…” John mumbled, fingers moving against the steering wheel. He’d never been a car man, and that had never bothered him until now when Bruce looked at him with his masked gaze.

“Turn on the ignition.” Bruce said.

“Right, right. Uhh.” There weren’t any keys. There was an on button however. Of course the Batmobile is electric.

John pressed the button and the car purred to life. It was utterly silent compared to the busy, clamorous roads of Gotham.

“Shouldn’t I check my mirrors or something?” He asked, fidgeting with the rear-view mirror until he could see Bruce without having to turn his head.

“You’ll want to see out the back window.” Batman said, moving the mirror back in place, but a smirk pulled at his lips, “My pretty face might distract you.”

John guffawed like the laugh had been punched from his stomach. His nervousness fell away as he returned Bruce’s smirk, “Not with that sweaty mask.”

He went through the steps: mirrors, foot on break pedal, take of parking break, put in drive, hands at ten and two. And then, slowly, he took his foot off the break and pressed it gently on the gas.

“I expected you to have a lead foot.” Bruce commented as the car inched forward.

“Me too.” John chuckled, “But Mary would never let me forget it if I wrecked the Batmobile in the Batcave.”

“Let’s take it outside then.”

Bruce leaned over to flick a switch on the dash and the runway lit up as the rock wall masking the Cave’s entrance from the street split in two and slid open.

“Now you’re asking for trouble.” John said, turning his head to look in the white lenses of the cowl. Bruce was still leaned over, their faces incredibly close.

“I know.” Bruce said in his affected Batman voice as he straightened in the passenger seat.

John jerked his gaze back to the road stretching before them. His hands gripped tight around the steering wheel, reminding him of the power of this thing in his hands. John hit the gas and felt momentum’s familiar pull as they were pressed into their seats.

They blazed out of the cave’s hidden entrance onto an isolated forest road. The tires rolled over the old pavement like air, and trees blurred past the windows. It was amazing how many things in this world felt like flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2020 everyone! I'm back, and while my updates will still be inconsistent, I hope you stick with me and enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> What do you think? Should Bruce let John drive the Batmobile again?


	8. First Flight Pt. 1

Three masked vigilantes in billowing capes stood silhouetted in the dim Gotham night. 

The first was a man in inky black with pointed ears and white eyes, a shadow in the smog. Beside him were the couple of birds. A man, draped in blue brighter than any sky this city had ever seen, struck a dashing pose. He was confident and charming. A woman, bedazzled in purple and teal, wore feathers like a cloak—ready to fly.

Grapples shot out, latching onto nearby rooftops and fire escapes. Together, they soared through the night. It was so like the Graysons to fly without a net. The familiar rush of air and adrenaline, the expert muscle memory pulling themselves to safety at the end of each swing, this was their world—though, the whistling of wind and flickering street lights had replaced raucous applause and glimmering spotlights.

Their feet barely made a sound as they landed on a low roof at the edge of the city. Bars lined the sparsely lit windows, but there were other ways to slip inside. None of the staff noticed. And if an inmate caught a glimpse of any caped figures sneaking through the halls, they knew to keep their mouths shut.

C.C. Haly was already awake, staring at the dark ceiling, when they slid inside his cell.

“Who’s there?” The man’s voice was dry and wary.

As the two birds moved, the thin light from the singular window glanced off their costumes and sprayed colors against the wall.

“It’s us.” They said in hushed whispers.

“Joh-”

“Bluejay.” John said quickly, as he knelt beside the man.

“And Starling.” Mary said, wrapping Haly in a warm hug, “Yeah, Haly, it’s us.”

“Jesus Christ. What are you two  _ doing  _ here?” 

“We had to see you.” Mary insisted. From over her shoulder, Haly could just make out the shadow lingering in the background. 

“Is that- You’re the Bat.” Haly faltered.

“You’ve been denied bail, Mr. Haly.” Batman preferred to skip the introductions. “And your court date keeps getting postponed. Someone with a lot of power holds quite the grudge against you.”

Looking between John and Mary, Haly raised his voice as much as he could while still whispering, “You got the Bat involved?”

“He was already investigating.” John reasoned.

“We had to help, Haly. You’re innocent.” Mary said at the same time.

Haly pushed away from them, running his hand over his face repeatedly, “You foolhardy kids. Don’t put your lives on the line for me.”

“But that’s what we already do.” Mary said.

“Not like this.” Haly protested, gesturing around his dark cell between them and Batman.

John gripped Haly’s shoulder, “You’ve always protected me and my family. Let us do the same for you.”

The old man shook his head in that resigned way people do when they realize they’ve lost an argument, “You’re going to do this whether I want you to or not, aren’t you?”

“Absolutely.” Mary couldn’t quite contain her smile.

Haly half chuckled half sighed, “I’m gone for two weeks...

John clapped Haly on the back. “C’mon old man. The faster you answer Batman’s questions, the faster we’re out of these costumes.”

Haly looked to Batman expectantly as Mary and John stood back up. Starling and Bluejay seemed to fit effortlessly at the Bat’s side, and Haly thought to himself that those costumes would be harder to put away than either John or Mary realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment prompt for this chapter: do you like the more descriptive narration or are you here for the dialogue?


	9. First Flight Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING this chapter contains descriptions of violence, including choking, a broken nose, and someone falling from a great height.  
If you find these concepts difficult/uncomfortable to read about, you can stop at "Trusting her gut, she jerked away." and resume at "A hand caught her forearm,"

Mary pointed her toes, feeling the empty air whistle beneath them. She was used to knowing no net would catch her, but she had never flown twelve stories up across three city blocks. But in place of fear, adrenaline rushed under her skin. The thrill of the night, the wind, the mask, gripped her like her husbands’ hands on the trapeze.

She only realized she was smiling when John looked back at her and smiled in return. Her joy was his joy; that was their bond, the promise of the rings tattooed on their fingers. Their brief moment of eye contact melted into laughter as they swung upward, towards a skyscraper in the heart of downtown.

With the flutter of capes, Starling and Bluejay landed on a quiet, dark balcony. Out of the corner of her eye, Mary saw Batman swing in behind him, but lose his footing on the smooth metal railing. Without thought or hesitation, Mary reached out, grabbing Bruce’s wrist to steady him.

She pulled him forward, onto the safety of solid ground. And into her personal space (it was a small balcony).

“Thanks.” Batman murmured with a hint of embarrassment.

She had to crane her neck to look him in the eyes to answer, “No problem. A trapeze artist’s job is to catch their partner.”

“Uh,” Bruce swallowed, but if he was going to say anything more, Mary would never know as John cut him off.

“A little help over here? I’m not exactly a lock-picking expert.”

Batman hastily pulled his gloved arm from Starling’s grip and slid around her to open the door. John gave her a look through his Bluejay mask, but she just shrugged her shoulders as they snuck inside.

The sparse (or as the rich would say “minimalistic”) bedroom couldn’t hold a candle to Wayne Manor, but its emptiness was indicative of wealth all the same.

Bluejay let out a low whistle and said, “So this is what wage theft can buy.”

Starling shushed her husband, “Stealth, remember?”

“Neither of you are stealthy.” Batman didn’t look up from where he was diligently inspecting an armoire even as he gestured at Bluejay and Starling’s sparky costumes.

“Mmm, maybe, but we look good.” John said, flipping his cape like it was a movie star’s long hair.

Stifling a laugh, Starling peered around the bedroom door before tiptoeing across the hall to inspect another room. She sneered at the open format kitchen with all stainless steel appliances, granite counters, and light fixtures that looked more like sculptures than ceiling lamps. This man could afford to let a whole apartment collect dust, only using it on the rare occasion he needed to sleep downtown or stash things where an oblivious spouse or an unbribed officer couldn’t find them.

The man, Tony Zucco, was the biggest lead Haly had to offer. He’d wanted to rent space to the circus back when Haly was arranging their Gotham stop. Haly backed out of the deal when he heard rumors of labor disputes—Haly was not a man who crossed picket lines—and contracted with Zucco’s competitor instead. With his mob connections, Zucco had all the means, motive, and opportunity to frame Haly.

Mary just hoped they could find hard evidence. She slowly pushed open a door, finding an office space behind it. The lush carpet and floor-to-ceiling windows were impressive, but its decor was even sparser than the bedroom. Though the desk and computer looked promising enough. Of course, Mary didn’t have any idea how to hack a password. Zucco was smart enough not to have it lying around on a sticky note. She typed in his birthday just to check, but of course that didn’t work.

The bottom drawers on the desk were locked, but the tops weren’t. Lucky her. Careful to avoid jostling the desktop or the shelves behind her, Starling ever so slowly pulled the top drawer out. It took a bit of dexterity, but she managed to tilt it just right to unlatch it from the tracks, and the drawer was free in her hands. Now, she had just enough room to peek through to the locked drawer beneath. 

Sure enough, there were files, though how old they were or what they detailed she couldn’t know until she opened them up. She was about to reach for them when she felt a footstep in the room, a footstep too heavy to be either Batman or John. Trusting her gut, she jerked away.

And she was glad she did because Tony Zucco loomed over the desk, a scowl further puckering his cleft chin. Zucco reeled back for a punch, and Starling only just managed to dive out of the way with a yelp. His fist impacted the window behind her hard enough to crack it.

Tumbling over the carpet and landing on her feet, Starling ran for the office door only for Zucco to catch her around the neck. Mary’s mind whirled, trying to remember her training. Heel to his toes, elbow to his gut, spin around to free her windpipe. She was too short to really headbutt him in the jaw, but she could duck while shoving him backwards. Now Starling had enough distance for a kick that sent Zucco hurtling into his desk, which smashed into the window. The already cracked glass shattered at the weight of it. Bits of glass plummeted to the street below, and the breeze that now filled the office was much more than a simple draft.

“You’ll pay for that, bitch.” Zucco spat, chucking a paperweight at her head.

Starling dodged. Her opponent took the opening to grab her by the arm. Mary struggled against him, but his grasp was so tight she couldn’t twist her wrist. At least, not until a batarang lodged itself between two of his knuckles.

“Get away from her!” 

Mary looked up to see Batman, hand at his utility belt, and her husband, who had apparently decided his fists worked just as well as his birdarangs. John jumped in front of Mary, and with a nasty crunch, Zucco’s nose suddenly had a lot less structural integrity.

Despite the blood and the pain, Zucco only stumbled back for a moment. Adrenaline, as both Graysons were well aware, was a hell of a thing. In a swift and vicious movement, he swung Bluejay onto the desk with enough force to collapse it. Starling jumped onto Zucco’s back, trying to lock him in a choke hold.

Mary’s vision blurred as she felt Zucco fling her off his back. She didn’t land on the carpet this time. Instead, she tumbled out the window into cold night air.

A cacophony of wind and traffic hit her almost as soon as the chill. Time felt fast and slow all at once, a paradox that made her muscle memory falter. Her body wanted to brace itself for impact, but her logical brain yelled for the grappling hook at her hip. Her limbs fought themselves as much as the gravity. Was this it? She thought of her husband and her son, and her gut told her to reach up.

A hand caught her forearm, and she was pulled away from the zooming cars. Mary found herself wrapping her arms around Batman’s neck, as he drew her close, one arm secure around her waist.

“You caught me.” She gasped.

It was hard to tell from under the cowl, but Bruce seemed taken aback. 

“That’s what a trapeze artist’s partner is supposed to do.” He said.

“Wait, John-” Mary said when she realized they were swinging the opposite direction from the skyscraper.

“He dove for you too, I’m just the one who caught you first.” Sure enough, Mary spotted a shimmering caped figure gliding behind them. 

They landed on a nearby rooftop, Bluejay following shortly after. John hit the cement running, gathering Mary into a twirling embrace. He took her head in his hands.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m okay. Yes.” Mary assured him, seeing the hints of a bruise forming on her husband’s chin. “What about you?”

“I’m fine. I can take a punch.” John joked.

“I know, my strongman.” She said lifting his mask so the beaked nose wouldn’t get in the way.

Batman stood off to the side, eyes on the skyline while Mary and John kissed. Police sirens wailed in the distance. It could have been unrelated, but it sounded like they were getting closer. Batman coughed.

“Zucco knows we’re after him now. We need to go home and restrategize.”

John slipped his mask back on, and winked at his wife, “First one to the Batmobile gets to drive?”

“You’re on.” She said, taking a running leap to the next building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I think this is the longest chapter yet, what did you think? Do you want to see more Starling and Bluejay fight scenes?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
